


fate intertwined between our voices and minds

by kopi_luwak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tatsuya mencintainya tanpa tahu seperti apa dia. — nijimura/himuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate intertwined between our voices and minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> MAAFKAN SAYA UHUHUHUHU ;;______;; saya tahu saya bilang ini nggak maso, tapi kenapa jatuhnya alay sekali maafkan saya dan saya nistain himuro banget ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; /digeplak
> 
> warningnya: possible ooc (karena saya nggak terlalu ngebias himuro dan nijimura jadi nggak terlalu tahu sama karakternya (pret, orang semua karyanya ooc)), terus humu, terus ya gitu deh /kamu niat apa engga
> 
> seperti biasa, disclaimer standar diaplikasikan <3

“Err, halo.”

Tatsuya mengelus wajah beku yang ada di hadapannya—tidak, bukan beku selayaknya es, namun itu dingin, terdiam, kaku dan lebih tampak seperti orang mati yang tetap disokong dengan alat bantu ketimbang tampak seperti orang yang tertidur damai, dan sekali lagi, Himuro Tatsuya bahkan tidak pernah mengenali siapa orang di hadapannya yang terbaring, bibir pucat dan kaku, dia ingin tahu, utamanya sebab mengapa ia berakhir di sini.

Makanya ia menyapanya dengan lembut dengan keragu-raguan, seperti tingkah orang yang tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya (atau memang karena itulah), tepatnya bahwa Tatsuya tidak mengetahui informasi apapun tentang orang yang disapanya selain—namanya Nijimura Shuuzou dan dia terlibat kecelakaan berantai yang membuatnya koma sampai sekarang.

Di mata Tatsuya, meskipun terdiam kaku, wajah itu menyiratkan kesepian dan Tatsuya pernah mendengar jika orang yang sedang koma itu sesungguhnya seperti di antara dua alam sadar dan tak sadar, bukan ia tak mengetahui, namun ia takkan menyadarinya, hanya saja semua yang dia dengar akan bermunculan di “mimpi” yang ia diami dan ibarat tidur, saat kita bangun mimpi itu harus berakhir, jadi Tatsuya berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia mengajaknya berbicara, walaupun ia ragu—hei, mengenalnya saja pun tidak.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa dia memilih mengunjungi kamar ini, yang selalu sepi pengunjung saat ia lewat untuk mengunjungi rekan setimnya di kamar sebelah—apa karena kamar itu seolah memanggilnya untuk berkunjung karena penghuninya merasa kesepian? Ia tertawa sendiri saat ia memikirkannya, toh ia sudah memilih untuk mengunjungi orang ini, yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

“Halo.” Setengahnya ia merasa kikuk dan geli sendiri ketika ia menyapa orang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali dan saat suaranya menggema akibat pantulan dinding yang sepi, ia makin merasa _apa yang aku lakukan aku mau pergi saja_ namun ia tetap diam dan malah, keraguannya sedikit demi sedikit sirna bersama dengan kata yang mengalir, meluncur dari bibirnya, “Maaf aku mengganggu. Namaku Himuro Tatsuya dan aku hanya mengunjungimu yang, maaf, terlihat kesepian. Aku tahu kamu sedang dalam masa koma jadi mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi, yah, sesuatu menuntunku ke sini, oke? Jadi mulai hari ini, sampai kamu sadar, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hati. Mohon bantuannya.”

Tatsuya tahu, dan paham bahwa budaya Amerika sangatlah berbeda saat ia kembali ke Jepang, jadi meskipun umumnya itu tidak dianggap aneh di sana tapi tetap saja, dia masih merasa sangat malu. Ini bukan sejenis hal yang lumrah, bukan?

“Kau tahu, rasanya agak sedikit aneh saat aku bermonolog dengan orang yang sedang koma, tapi tak apalah, pokoknya aku akan ke sini lagi besok, Nijimura-kun.”

Tatsuya tersenyum lagi (untuk apa? Toh yang ia ajak bicara juga tidak akan melihat senyumannya) sebelum pergi keluar dari tempat berbau obat dan sesuatu yang dibersihkan hingga detail terkecil sekalipun itu, dan saat ia sampai di tempat matahari bersinar terang, Tatsuya menyadari bahwa tempat Nijimura Shuuzou terbaring adalah tempat yang sangat dingin dan gelap.

(Tetapi Tatsuya melangkah ringan seolah bebannya telah dilepaskan, karena ia tahu ia akan datang besok hari dan ia akan mencerahkan suasana kelam yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.)

* * *

 

“Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, umur sembilan belas, suka bermain basket, dan yah, begitulah, aku akan memberitahumu lebih lagi di saat kau sadar nanti, jadi, cepat sadar.”

“Kamu tahu, aku rasa aku ini merasa ingin cepat-cepat bisa berbicara padamu entah kenapa, jadi, aku berbicara tentang keseharianku saja, oke?”

“Aku suka basket. Suka sekali. Tapi belakangan, adikku—dia bukan adik kandung sih—menjadi jauh lebih hebat dariku, jadi aku merasa tersaingi, kamu tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang bermain lebih baru ketimbang dirimu tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang melebihimu? Rasanya sakit, dan aku sekarang harus bersusah payah lagi—tapi tak apa. Temanku hebat sekali dan jika aku dan dia bertemu lagi, mungkin kita bisa bertanding bersama.”

“Oh iya, kalau kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku yang tak mengenalmu ini tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri dan bermonolog, jawabannya adalah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang setelah mengunjungi rekan setimku, lalu aku mendengar seorang suster membicarakan namamu dan ruanganmu, hei, itu kan ruangan yang terasa kesepian? Itu pikiranku, ternyata, semacam apa ya, takdir mungkin, yang membuatku mengunjungimu? Bukan aku percaya takdir, sih, tapi aku juga sepenuhnya tidak percaya. Tentunya kau akan menganggapnya aneh, aku sendiri pun menganggap diriku ini aneh.”

“Kalau kamu sadar nanti, aku bingung antara aku harus memperkenalkan diri lagi ataukah pergi.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi maaf, aku agak sedikit keterlaluan, karena aku memang menemukan kamarmu terasa sepi dan bau obat dan dingin AC ini terasa menyebalkan, jadi aku berpikir untuk membawa bunga, aku minta maaf lagi jika kamu tidak suka, habisnya aku juga sedikit merasakan ngeri, rumah sakit sering jadi tempat cerita horor, hahahaha.”

“Ah, aku juga biasanya tidak pernah secerewet ini, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sedang merasa pusing sekali atas segala sesuatu, jadi anggap saja kamu ini tempatku mengatakan isi hati, bisa diibaratkan tempat sampah, sih, tetapi tolong jangan mengambil makna secara negatif, karena aku merasa lega sekali bisa membicarakan semuanya—jadi lain kali ketika kau sadar, aku akan membiarkanmu berbicara sesukamu, oke, pertukaran setara.”

“Kurasa kita harus tahu satu sama lain, mulai dariku, aku sekarang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dan aku pernah ikut di turnamen basket SMA dan tembus ke turnamen nasional, ngomong-ngomong aku seorang _shooting guard_ , sekarang aku tinggal sendiri dan temanku bekerja sampingan sebagai pembuat roti, dan dia sekarang tinggal di Paris, gila ya, jadi aku sering dikirimi kue-kue yang rasanya tiada tanding oleh orang itu, dia sedang pulang ke Akita, sih, hahaha.”

“Karakterku sebenarnya tidak seperti ini lho, tahu tidak, tapi mendadak ada perasaan yang membuatku harus secerewet ini dan, tenggorokanku serak.”

Suara tawa lagi.

Telepon berbunyi.

“Ah, hari ini segini dulu saja, ya, aku harus pergi, kuliahku akan mulai dan dosennya super _killer_. Sampai jumpa besok, oke, Nijimura-kun!”

* * *

 

“Halo, Nijimura-kun!”

“Siang ini cerah sekali dan bunga-bunga bermekaran, jadi aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya denganmu—setengahnya itu permintaan agar mimpimu cepat berakhir, oh iya, jenis mimpi seperti apa yang  kamu alami? Indah, kah? Atau buruk? Jika mimpimu indah, aku bisa maklum, sih, tidak ada orang yang ingin dibangunkan dari mimpi indahnya, bukan? Tetapi kalau mimpimu buruk, sebaiknya kau cepat bangun. Eh, aku selalu mengatakannya ya; “cepat bangun!” aku rasa itu sedikit tidak sopan, maaf, ya.”

“Aku akan mengganti bunganya saat itu sudah layu, jadi, jangan khawatir. Bunga apa yang kamu sukai? Shion, anggrek, tulip? Aroma kamar ini jadi tidak melulu obat, lho, jadi sebaiknya kamu berterimakasih padaku saat kamu bangun, haha, aku bercanda, jangan anggap serius, ya.”

“Sebenarnya, aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa kamu bisa terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu? Kamu tidak mengendarai mobilmu dengan ugal-ugalan, kan? Pacarnya adikku suka membawanya berkencan dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi, dengan kata lain ngebut, dan biasanya aku hanya memarahinya lewat pesan singkat, tapi kau tahu, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menceramahimu jika kau memang mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan, juga siang ini aku melangkah dengan perasaan lega, kenapa ya? Menurutmu kenapa?”

“Ah, aku langsung menuju ke sini ketika aku menyelesaikan sesi kuliahku, kau tertarik pada psikologi? Aku belum makan, jadi kuharap kamu dapat menoleransiku jika kau dapat mencium wangi makananku sekarang.”

“Apakah kau merasa kesepian? Aku harap tidak—tidak setelah karakterku menjadi aneh saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu, tapi aku yakin sebelum ini kau merasa kesepian, aku baru datang saat kau sudah lima bulan koma, bukan? Itu waktu yang lama sekali, jadi, tidak masalah jika kau masih merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya aku juga, sih, tapi lumayan berkurang kok sekarang.”

“Aku hanya bermonolog, lho, selama aku berbicara denganmu, tapi aku merasa kalau kau menjawabku meski aku tak mendengarnya.”

* * *

 

“Aku datang lagi, lho.”

“Aku penasaran bagaimana suaramu akan terdengar, Nijimura-kun, abaikan saja, itu hanya rasa keingintahuan yang tak penting. Setelah ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu rutin selama dua minggu, aku akan menghadapi ujian dan itu menyebalkan, _well_ , aku harus belajar keras setelah ini, eh—atau aku akan belajar di sini saja? Rumahku terasa sepi, padahal di sini juga sama diamnya.”

“Sumpah, kejadian hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku lupa tidak membawa uang dan aku tidak bisa meng- _copy_ semua catatan yang diberikan oleh dosen pecinta fotokopi itu dan aku lupa mengerjakan tugasku, kenapa aku mendadak jadi pelupa? Karakterku jadi lebih aneh lagi, kau tahu, aku sekarang sulit untuk diam dan mengamati saja, dan ujung-ujungnya aku harus ke sini untuk mencurahkan isi hati, aku seperti seorang perempuan saja.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, jika beberapa hari lalu kamu tampak seratus persen seperti orang mati, sekarang kamu terlihat lebih hidup.”

“Di mana orangtuamu? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka—maaf aku tidak sopan, lain kali kau boleh tidak menjawabnya saat kau tidak menyukai pertanyaanku. Ganti, deh, kalau kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bilang aku punya adik padahal aku tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya, dia juga bukan adik angkatku, tapi, ah, itu karena basket. Salahkan basket atas semua lika-liku hidupku, aku benar-benar sok puitis sekarang.”

“Apa sih yang kaumimpikan? Mimpimu sebegitu bagusnya, ya? Aku iri, deh, akhir-akhir ini aku dihantui mimpi buruk, jadi kalau kamu bisa melihatku, pasti kamu lihat mataku menghitam gara-gara insomnia.”

“Aku ingin tahu, kau ini orangnya seperti apa, karena dalam sekejap aku menjadi aneh sekali dan karakter asliku berantakan. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir mengapa orang asing sepertiku tiba-tiba masuk, memperkenalkan diri dan bermonolog sepanjang hari untuk menemani orang yang sedang koma, itu kan tidak wajar? Aku mungkin akan berpikir kalau aku adalah orang yang sangat aneh dan tidak jelas jika aku menjadi dirimu, tapi kan kau tidak sadar, jadi anggap saja aku adalah teman yang telah lama hilang.”

“Teman yang telah lama hilang dan tidak pernah mengontak satu sama lain lagi, menurutku jauh lebih baik daripada orang aneh dan tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke ruang orang lain, ah, apakah aku yang hanya ingin dihargai, tapi, itu terserah padamu, oke? Mungkin kita bisa bermain basket bersama, suatu hari nanti, jika kau suka basket, tentunya.”

“… Lain kali kau harus menceritakan tentang dirimu.”

“Dan juga mimpi yang kaualami … jika kau ingat, sih.”

Tatsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat tangan Shuuzou, menutup matanya untuk beristirahat barang sejenak dan rasa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa kepalanya dan Tatsuya bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa orang dapat tidur kaku, hidup segan mati pun tak mau selama beberapa bulan ini, rasa dingin yang memberinya kantuk yang makin terasa mungkin terasa mencekam, mungkin juga tidak.

Jari tengah dan telunjuk itu bergerak dengan gerak yang terasa sangat minim.

* * *

 

“Kadang aku berpikir bahwa kegiatan bermonolog saat menjengukmu adalah saat yang paling mengasyikkan.”

“Aneh, ya, aku nggak tahu kenapa, kalau kamu tanya.”

“Mungkin karena aku berpikir di alam yang tidak aku sadari kalau kamu ini adalah figur yang menyenangkan.”

“Oh, ya, tadi malam aku bermimpi. Aku kasih tahu kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?”

“Aku bermimpi ada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Ada seseorang yang memanggil-manggilku, tetapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Mataku tidak terbuka tapi aku tahu ada di rumah sakit. Aneh, kan? Lalu orang itu membicarakan banyak hal padaku, tapi aku lupa itu apa. Menurutmu itu apa?”

“Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa aku menjadi karakter yang berbeda saat denganmu.”

“Aku hanya harus memperkenalkan diri lagi padamu saat kau bangun, bukan? Jadi aku sekarang hanya membangun kedekatan imajiner dalam otakku, mungkin jika ada suster yang melihatku dia akan menganggapku gila—jangan tertawa, aku sedang galau. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apakah aku harus memperkenalkan diri lagi saat kau terbangun?”

“Mungkin aku akan memperkenalkan diri yang seperti biasa, bukan?”

—ini hanyalah sebuah kedekatan imajiner.

* * *

“Halo.”

“... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hari ini.”

“Sudah dua minggu berakhir, berarti totalnya satu bulan sejak aku mengunjungimu pertama kali, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku.”

“... Bangun, dong.”

“Bercanda, aku tidak serius.”

“Tapiseindahapasihmimpimu.”

“Cepat sembuh, oke?”

“Tahu tidak, aku mendengar ada teman yang satu universitas denganku yang mencintai seseorang yang melupakan semuanya tiap akhir hari kecuali jika dia begadang, dan temanku telah mencintainya sejak mereka kelas satu SMA, dan memikirkan mereka membuatku merasa pesimis sekali, kamu tahu, bukankah dilupakan itu sakit?”

“Aku, tiap kali aku mendengarkan berita itu, aku selalu merasa kalau aku ini tidak sabaran—maksudnya, berapa lama aku bertemu denganmu dan aku yang selalu membicarakan tentang, semoga kamu sadarlah, apa lah, aku ini—benar-benar tidak sempurna dan tidak sabaran, luka hati orang itu pasti akan akan sangat sulit untuk hilang, kan, mengingat orang yang kaucintai melupakanmu setiap hari?”

“Atau—ada yang kamu lupakan sehingga kamu terlalu takut untuk bangun?”

“Atau justru yang kamu hadapi di mimpimu hanyalah kegelapan yang membentang luas sehingga kamu tidak perlu terbangun karena kamu takkan mengingat apapun?”

* * *

 

“Oh, ya, maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu.”

“Aku harus membereskan banyak hal, kamu tahu.”

“Hari ini sudah dua bulan, sudah lama ya.”

“Aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan berguna—maksudku, apa gunanya aku kemari jika pada akhirnya, kau tak menyukai ada yang menjengukmu? Bagaimana jika kau lebih suka sendirian? Atau malah, kamu tidak pernah terbangun kembali?”

“Maaf, aku sedang frustasi.”

“... Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.”

“Aku hanya ... sedang ketakutan.”

“Apa kamu akan keberatan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu? Semoga tidak, karena aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanku, tentu saja aku akan kembali memanggilmu dengan margamu jika kau memang keberatan.”

“Perasaan jika kau menjawabku meski aku tak mengetahuinya telah hilang. Perasaanku sekarang adalah jika kau tak lagi menjawab pertanyaanku dan lebih menghendaki aku pergi.”

“... Tapi aku tidak mau pergi.”

“Lihat, aku sudah nyaman di sini. Aku sudah terlanjur senang dapat menceritakan keseharianku padamu meski itu hanya satu arah.”

“Shuuzou-kun, jangan usir aku.”

* * *

 

Tatsuya membuka pintu kamar itu dengan satu dobrakan yang akan membunuh seorang pasien jantung—baguslah Shuuzou tidak sadar, namun Tatsuya sedang tak ingin mempedulikan grafik naik-turun kardiograf yang menjadi berselisih tajam secara tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar melupakan kenyataan bahwa itu adalah sebuah kamar di _rumah sakit_ , sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, Tatsuya mengangkat kepalanya, nafas terengah dan air mata begitu kentara.

“Shuuzou-kun, maaf.”

“Maaf, maaf aku mengganggumu, maafakumendobrakpintutibatiba—“

“Temanku, aku pernah bercerita padamu, yang sering membuatkanku kue-kue enak, dia—“

“Temanku, Atsushi—Atsushi—“

Suara itu pecah oleh isakan yang makin jelas, “Dia—mati ....”

“Kamu tahu ... ? Beberapa jam lalu dia baru saja mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin pulang.”

“Dia sedang di bandara. Dia akan menaiki pesawatnya.”

“Namun _breaking news_ berkata bahwa ada kecelakaan pesawat yang bertujuan ke Jepang.”

“Dan pesawat itu ... sama persis seperti yang dinaikinya.”

“Saat namanya tertera sebagai korban tewas, aku harus apa?”

“Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mengganggumu dan menangis—bahkan aku mendobrak pintumu.”

“Hei, Shuuzou-kun, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?”

* * *

 

Tatsuya benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dengan perasaannya, dengan kaki dan tangannya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengunjungi makam temannya dan menangis lagi diam-diam—sebab ia benci terlihat lemah, dan sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua minggu, ia meninggalkan Shuuzou sendirian, ia bersembunyi, mencoba berlari dari semua rasa sakitnya.

* * *

 

“Halo lagi.”

“Aku tak tahu lagi sekarang.”

“Emosiku mengaduk-aduk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menumpahkannya.”

“Aku tak bisa menghentikan pikiranku tentangmu selama berminggu-minggu ini, dan aku terus memikirkan kenapa aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu saat aku sulit sekali untuk mengunjungimu sekarang.”

“Maaf. Aku ini seorang pandir. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku saat sahabatku mati.”

“Aku rasa aku siap menemanimu sekarang.”

“Aku masih sedih, tentu saja, tapi perasaan ini, semuanya tidak akan menghilang dengan instan.”

“Jadi aku rasa, halo?”

* * *

 

“Siang ini terlalu cerah, mataku buta.”

“Hari ini aku memasang bunga matahari, boleh, kan?”

“Tidak berbau wangi, memang, tetapi dia cantik, bisa memperindah dan mencerahkan suatu tempat hanya dengan dia sendiri.”

_Tahu bahasa bunganya?_

“Kamu terlalu lama tertidur, kamu tahu.”

“Bangunlah karena kamu harus tahu keindahan dunia sekarang.”

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku terlalu takut._

* * *

 

“Ternyata aku bukan orang yang sabar.”

“Maaf.”

“Aku terlalu takut untuk melihatmu tidak terbangun lagi.”

“Kamu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan begitu juga denganku, namun berpikir tentang kehilanganmu itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan.”

“Aku terlalu penakut.”

Bunga yang ia pasang hari ini: bunga tsubaki merah.

* * *

 

“Aku terlalu penakut.”

“Oh ya, kamu tahu saguso? Hari ini aku memasangnya. Boleh, ya?”

“Apakah aku harus diam, ataukah tidak, aku terlalu lelah.”

_Oh ya, Shuuzou-kun, aku mencintai seseorang yang bahkan hanya dapat kulihat, yang tak pernah kutahu bentuk suaranya._

* * *

 

“Malam akan terasa sepi dan menyakitkan jika kau sendirian, jadi, halo lagi.”

“Satu bulan lagi kamu sudah genap satu tahun koma.”

“Pasti kecelakaanmu parah sekali.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya satu hal yang akan kubicarakan besok.”

“Kenapa tidak sekarang?”

“Aku harus siap mental, hahaha.”

“Pokoknya—siapkan dirimu.”

_Untuk yang ini, tolong jangan didengarkan._

* * *

 

“Shuuzou-kun, aku menyukaimu.”

“Aku tahu ini aneh. Aku laki-laki dan begitu juga denganmu—tetapi aku tak tahu mengapa.”

“Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar suaramu.”

“Aku juga tak tahu kau ini seperti apa.”

“Aku menyukaimu hanya dengan wajah tidurmu dan aku yang terus-menerus bermonolog.”

“Maafkan aku.”

Tatsuya menunduk dan meminta maaf, terus menerus seolah perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dan ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan bersalah semunya dan ia mengabaikan suatu fakta bahwa,

Tangan kiri itu naik lima derajat, seolah meminta Tatsuya untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, seolah tangan itu berusaha meraih kepala Tatsuya yang merunduk untuk mengelusnya—namun itu tak sampai, ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

 

Himuro Tatsuya bukanlah orang yang sangat sabar—seperti yang dia katakan pada Shuuzou sebelumnya, ia ingin memiliki kesabaran dan cinta yang sedalam milik seorang temannya (yang bahkan ia tak kenal) yang ia dengar desas-desusnya, ia masih mengunjungi Shuuzou setiap hari, meskipun begitu, walau segalanya tampak seperti Shuuzou takkan terbangun kembali, bahwa kemungkinan matanya terbuka adalah nol persen—persentase yang terlihat berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, dan, di akhir tahun itu, pada malam yang terlalu larut untuk berkunjung, Tatsuya memutuskan untuk menyerah.

“Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa besok, Shuuzou-kun.”

Dan nyaris semua kata yang Tatsuya ucapkan itu adalah kebohongan.

Pada saat pintu itu tertutup dan yang tersisa dari sana hanyalah keheningan yang menyakitkan,

Sepasang mata itu terbuka.

* * *

 

Himuro Tatsuya tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

Ia selalu berharap akan sebuah keajaiban, di mana ia akan menemui Shuuzou secara tiba-tiba, sampai sekarang pun selalu begitu, namun kemudian ia akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri,  _apa yang mau diharapkan, dia sendiri sudah membuang harapannya. Ia terlalu bodoh, kan?_

Namun, pada suatu siang saat matahari tertutup awan, ia menatap ke jendela dan memandangi entah apa, ia mendapati dirinya terpaku pada sebuah bayangan—apakah itu fatamorgana, karena ia terlalu takut untuk berharap, dan rasanya sangat sakit jika kamu mendapati itu hanyalah bayangan belaka.

_Shuuzou-kun?_

* * *

 

“Himuro Tatsuya.”

Sebuah suara asing menelusup dan berbaur angin, memasuki gendang telinganya secara kasual dan Tatsuya bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang memiliki suara seindah dan sedalam itu (ditambah lagi dia tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran apapun), dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang mendadak membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya saja—apa saja yang bisa membuatnya pergi dari situ saat itu juga karena ia benar-benar malu, seharusnya dia tidak menoleh saja dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

“Shu—Nijimura-kun?” Suaranya tercekat, bayangkan saja segala yang ia lakukan satu tahun lalu selama satu semester dan keputusasaan yang datang terlalu cepat, ke mana saja semua urusan saat ia membutuhkannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memanggil Nijimura Shuuzou dengan panggilan yang seperti apa. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kebingungan besar sekarang. Semua yang ia katakan di saat itu terasa menghilang begitu saja. Ia. Benar-benar. Tidak tahu. Apa. Yang ia. Harus lakukan.

Belum habis keterkejutannya, Shuuzou menarik lengannya menuju tempat di mana mereka bisa empat mata berbicara—ayolah, itu adalah kampus tempatnya belajar. “Kamu benar-benar kurang bergaul, _Tatsuya_.” Dia tertawa, membuatnya terasa seolah-olah terasa bodoh, “Panggil aku Shuu saja saat kita berdua saja, oke, panggil aku Nijimura-sensei ketika di forum umum karena apa kau tak pernah mendengar dari temanmu tentang seorang dosen baru yang digantikan sementara sampai ia sembuh? Itu aku, tahu. Aku yang baru sadar baru-baru ini saja langsung tahu ada rumor-rumor itu.” Tertawa lagi, dan Tatsuya baru saja menyadari seberapa bodohnya ia.

“....”

“Aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang mana Himuro Tatsuya itu, dan aku mendapat satu fakta lagi kalau kau ini sangat terkenal di _semua_ kalangan perempuan, bukankah begitu?”

Ia rasa keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Kamu pendiam sekali, berbeda saat aku sedang koma.” Nijimura Shuuzou menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia adalah dosen dan mereka tampak _aneh dan mencurigakan_ jika tidak bisa dibilang _terlalu akrab_. “Oh ya, soal kamu yang mengatakan dirimu tak terlalu sabar, menurutku itu salah, karena jika itu aku, aku tidak mungkin bergaul dengan kesepian sendirian selama setengah tahun.”

Sumpah, Tatsuya rasanya ingin lari dan bersembunyi dan pindah sekarang juga.

“Itu memang kecelakaan tunggal, sih, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga, oke, itu kan yang kamu tanyakan padaku pada saat pertama-tama kau mengunjungiku?” Itu hanya diselingi jeda angin dan kerumunan yang tidak terlalu menjadi fokus—makin sayup dan semu, “Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku tahu dan aku ingat, ya, aku memang bermimpi.”

“Aku bermimpi ada suara yang mengunjungiku setiap hari, dan aku berpikir bahwa aku tak merasa kesepian kembali.”

“Err, baguslah.”

“Hanya itu saja reaksimu?” Shuuzou menampakkan wajah kecewa yang tentu saja hanya mainan, kemudian ia berbisik, “Aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu bagaimana wajahmu tampak di mataku—aku mencintaimu hanya dengan suara yang terus bergaung di telingaku. Mungkin ini takdir.”

Tatsuya membalikkan badannya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi sekarang.

Shuuzou tertawa lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya di saat itu, berujar dengan nada senang berlebih, “Aku tahu jawabannya pasti ya, jadi kemarilah, aku akan memberitahumu semua tentangku.”

**Author's Note:**

> ................................................... buang saja saya ke laut ;;w;;


End file.
